Angel in Hell
by piratechicka
Summary: Harvey Dent is sent to a new Asylum, one that made fighting the Batman a picnic! Will he be able to escape without loosing his mind and memory? And can he let go of Rachel finally, after all these years? M for safety.
1. Goodbye familiarity

**I own nothing first of all, and as much as I wish; I don't. Only the movies, comics, and merchandise. I'm a nerd, I know... **

**So this is my new Two-Face story, it doesn't have anything to do with my old one, except for the concept of the character. If you want to know how the other Rouges are, check out my story "Am I alone?" It has all the main villains, and its based where Two Face should be. Throughout the story I'll be referring to Two-Face as the previous, and Harvey, just know that if I suddenly switch, its because that is what that mind is thinking. He is two separate minds in one body (tragic I know.) I know the title is controversial, I don't mean to offend any, but it will make sense soon, just give it a chance. Also, I have a substantial amount written for this story, its just a matter of transferring it from paper to computer... I'll do my best though, but remember, I have many stories, and whichever has the most readers, is getting more attention, and I do have a life, so please be patient.**

**So now, without futher hesitation, I present to you, Angel in Hell.**

* * *

Arkham. Good ol' Arkham. Even though it was the insane asylum, anybody who'd ever been there, knew you could escape. Easily. The employers were paid little, so they didn't pay attention, and they didn't care. The doctors didn't talk to the patients. They preferred to leave them alone. They only helped the patients that could be helped. He wasn't one of them. When he first arrived he was, they tried so hard to get him better. But when it became obvious that he wasn't getting better, they gave up. They abandoned him with all the other nut cases. Occasionally a new doctor would come. Young, eager, full of theories, and fresh from school. They never lasted long. All of their theories were the same. "He's half sane; we just have to let Dent gain control." It never worked, and it was all the same.

There were two types of people at Arkham; the hopeless like Joker and the Riddler. Then there were the others; the ones who didn't have to escape of lie to leave. They were the ones with a chance. However, like the beloved coin which Harvey carries in his pocket, with him at all times, their fortune isn't always heads and when it lands on tails once, it was game over. If a patient was released, and sent back more than two times, he and sometimes she had crossed the line. They were considered the hopeless ones. The doctors would begin to ignore them, and only work with them when forced, or when they absolutely had to; however, most still got out of it. That was fine by the patients, they didn't care to much for the doctors. Sometimes, doctors, and other employers would be admitted in as a patient; sometimes they didn't even get admitted in. Some were killed by their own hand or by a patient's. Accidental or not, it didn't matter most of the times. Doctors were human, therefore had faults, they pretended to be better, but it never is long before they cross one line after another; until finally, they become the hopeless.

Harvey knew that he was different than both groups; he was both insane and sane in one. Both hopeless and other, always two, never one. Not black or white, he didn't even consider himself the grey. Not just yin or yang. He was his own best friend, and his own worst enemy. He was always two things in one, both once identical, but now one side scarred; causing the whole to be hated and rejected. Like his beloved coin.

Harvey sighed. He was in a SWAT truck back to familiarity. The truck turned down a different road, heading a different direction than Arkham; a different direction than familiarity.

"Aye wrong road." He said banging on the metal fence, separating him from the driver. Protecting both from the other. The driver started laughing evilly before he started talking.

"You're not going to Arkham boy, you're going where we should've sent all the loons in the first place." The truck turned again suddenly, throwing Two-Face against the wall.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think? Terrible, great? "I love you Piratechicka", or "I hate you, go burn." Oh and please no flames, if your going to be mean, try to do it in a slightly nice way.**


	2. Where are we?

**To clear some things up. First, yes, I am alive, glad to see that you all care (how come no one cared?) Two, I totally spaced on any and all writing... I'm trying to resume my old habits, but it's really hard to do so. Last, I do love this story, but its a bit more morbid and dark for me already, so I have to be careful how often and when I write it, else I'll get depressed like Harvey. I really hope you all enjoy this, and I love Harvey so much. Alas I own nothing... Oh and the name of the asylum Harvey will be attending, the name is Latin, I used an online translator, so please forgive me if it isn't accurate. I will be saying what it means later in the story, you can look it up if you wish, but that takes the suspense out of things I think. Enjoy, hope everyone is well, and know that as I write these very words, I'm smiling and laughing at my word choice. I'm bored thus I choice more interesting words. Enjoy and review my allies!**

* * *

Two-Face grumbled as he attempted to sit himself back up after the van had knocked him over once again. He sighed, and leaned against the van's constant vibrating sides. He didn't like this one bit. Vaguely he wondered how Joker and the other rogue's were doing. Last he heard Joker and Harley were in a tight spot, in fact, Harley had panicked so much that, she came to _him_, Harvey asking for help! Harvey remembered flipping his coin that day.

----Memories, oh memories.-----

"Heads you stay, tails I call Joker." He had said to her, while she stood in the doorway of his latest hideout, nervously twirling one of her pigtails in her fingers, and chewing on the ends of it occasionally. He threw the coin in the air, and when he caught it in his hand, Harley squeaked a bit in her nervous state, her black eye more prominent. Harvey looked at his coin, and sighed. He opened the door more for her, realizing that it had to be about two in the morning. "You can sleep on the couch…" he said as she walked it, and surprisingly, she didn't attack him with her normal hug that she usually gave him at times like this.

Instead she mumbled a "Thanks Harv" in her prominent accent and walked over to the couch, and curled up in a ball. Normally, Harvey wouldn't have given it a second thought, but when he flipped his coin, he asked if he should be nice to her. With a sigh, Harvey went over and stood next to the couch. He put his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to say to the Harlequin. He had never really talked to her much, hadn't really cared about her, but something about right now didn't seem right. She seemed more unhinged than her normal self. He coughed lightly, cursing the building for not having heat. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, and rubbed his hands together trying to get warm. He realized that if he was cold, then she must have been too.

"Um, do you want some blankets?" he asked hesitantly. Harley just nodded her head, her pigtails bobbing up and down. He nodded his head, and pulled some out of the small closet. He picked a nice quilt and a warm looking comforter for her, thinking she might like the child like print on the quilt. When he came over, Harley was still laying curled up in a ball, not even acknowledge that he was there. He set on of the quilt on the floor, and opened the blanket up, shaking it out, and set it on her. He opened the quilt and set that on her too.

"Thanks Harv" he heard her mumble yet again. Harvey just nodded his head. He scratched the back of his head, still unsure what to say.

"Doyouwannatalkaboutit?" Harvey mumbled. Harley sat up and looked at him confused. Harvey sighed, "I said, doyouwannatalkaboutit?" Harley tilted her head to the side. Harvey sighed, "Do you want some tea?" He asked, she nodded her head, and remembering a scene from the Iceberg where the waiters hadn't put enough sugar in her tea, Harvey put a couple extra scoopfuls of sugar in hers. He brought out her tea, after saturating it in sugar, honey, other various tea sweeteners. She sipped the tea lightly, and he sat down on the table across from her, sipping his. He looked at her, noticing how tired she looked, and the fresh cuts and bruises on her already scarred face.

--Reality----

Harvey was jolted out of his memory suddenly when the van took another sharp turn, throwing him across the van, hitting the opposite wall. The van then pulled to a sudden stop, and he was thrown against the metal gate that was separating him and the driver. Harvey was starting to get really angry really fast; all these jolts and stops were beginning to really piss him off. Suddenly the back door opened, and two men in white grabbed him and dragged him out. Two-Face didn't struggle against them, he knew it'd be useless to resist. Instead he looked up at the arch that they dragged him through before they entered the main door. On the arch it said "Domus of Inops"

Harvey pushed his brow together as he tried to remember his lessons in Latin. He knew that "domus" meant home, but he could not for the life of him remember what "inops" meant. He sighed as they continued to drag him.

When he entered the building, the two men dropped him on the ground without saying anything, and locked the door they had just entered. One of the men stuck his hand out. Harvey raised an eyebrow. The man bent down to a kneeling Harvey and struck him hard across the face.

"Give me the coin." One of the men said. Harvey rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." The same man slapped him across the face again.

"Shut the fuck up you degenerate imbecile." The second man pulled a uniform out of a

closet and threw it at Harvey's face. "Change. Now." Was all he said. Harvey rolled his eyes. The first man started tapping his foot.

"I'm still waiting for that coin." He said. Harvey rolled his eyes yet again, not believing these guys for a second. 'They really think that they can intimidate him? Intimidate _us_?' Two-Face thought with a sneer, and for once Harvey agreed with his alter self

"Right, and I'm still waiting for my dead girlfriend to come alive. Obviously neither of those things are going to happen; just like I'm not going to change here, in front of you." Harvey said. The first man looked at the second man who nodded. Harvey started to get up, but the first man pulled a taser off of his belt and shoved it into Harvey's shoulder. Harvey yelped in pain, as he dropped the coin out of his fist. The guard pulled the taser out of his shoulder.

"There you go, that wasn't too bad was it? Now change and get this straight. Here at Inops, we don't take any bullshit. We say jump, you better jump for your fucking life, understand? You corporate, and make this easy, then your time here won't be too bad. You understand?" Here he grabbed Harvey by a fist full of hair, and pulled him up by his head to his level. Two-Face growled without realization, and spat in the man's face fully knowing what he did.

The second man wasted no time and grabbed Harvey behind him and restrained Harvey from behind. Harvey tried to resist however he was still weak from the taser, and was no match for his captor. The first man, grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the groin. He then swung his fist and struck him clear across the face, Harvey's blood smearing across the man's fist. The man holding Harvey dropped him to the floor. Harvey gasped for air, making a strange noise at the sudden in take of breathe. He looked up at the men, who dropped the uniform on him again.

"Now how about you change quickly without complaint." The first man said as he whipped the blood off his fist onto a napkin, crumpling it and throwing it into the trash.

'Where the hell are we?' Harvey thought.


	3. Stuck with YOU!

**I'm alive, I'm alive! Thanks to the one reviewer, I decided to update! Please, idea's are still welcomed! I hate having to get the ball rolling, once it's going, its easy though. Thanks for the love everyone! Ok, so been a crazy long time since I updated... Last chapter, Harvey found out the name of the asylum, and that the guards were abusive. So read on, and please help. This is the first creative thing I've written in a long time, so I may be a little rusty, I apologize in advance. I own nothing, but the plot. Oh and bold is Two Face talking. Have fun, and enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Harvey finished pulling on his new uniform, already realizing the differences from the uniforms at Arkham. In Arkham, they wore bright orange suits, here, they wore white scrubs. Harvey looked at the number on his shirt. It was a different number he usually got. He looked at one of the guards with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I think you gave us the wrong uniform. This isn't my number." The guard laughed.

"Yeah, well this ain't Arkham, here you get a different number. Oh yeah." The guard reached over and punched Harvey in the nose, roughly throwing Harvey's head back. He stumbled backwards, blood spilling out of his nose. He grabbed his nose and shouted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The other guard hit him in the back of his head with a metal stick before speaking.

"Hey watch the language! And only speak when spoken to. Idiot."

The two men picked Harvey up by his arms and without waiting for him to get up, began to drag him out of the room, and into a hall.

"Welcome to Inops _Mr. Dent_." One of the guard's said mockingly. The other continued talking without missing a beat.

"This is your room, you'll be assigned your own doctor later." He opened the door, and the two men tossed Harvey into a room like a child might throw their toy into their room when in a hurry.

"Here's how it works at Inops, you get your own doctor, but everyone who works here- the other doctors, guards like ourselves, and even the staff- has a right to treat you in whatever method they chose, so long as they believe it will help. Unless of course, your personal doctor steps in, but if they aren't there to step in." He broke off laughing here, so the other guard finished talking.

"However, your first treatment can't be stopped; unless it gets too out of hand." The men started laughing together here, and slammed the door on Harvey's face before he could say anything more to the men.

"**Well this is just great**!"

"Shut up! We'll find a way out!"

"_**We**_**? What do you mean, **_**we**_**? **_**I'll**_** find a way out, while **_**you**_** do nothing!"**

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who always gets us out of things!"

"**Pft, yeah right, whenever The Batman is chasing us, I get us out of it!"**

"What are you talking about? You never get us _out_ of anything; only in things. You get us _into_ situations. You get us _in_Arkham! You got us _in_ here!"

"**Liar!"**

"Let's ask the coin."

"**Fine let's! That way you can see just how right I am!"** However when Harvey reached into his pocket to pull out his coin, to end the conflict between himself, there was nothing. Both sides of his face fell, as they remembered that the guards took it away. Harvey sighed, as did Two Face.

"**Well this is just great! No coin and I'm stuck here with **_**you**_**! **_**You**_** of all people! I feel like breaking something. But you won't let me, or help me; because the god damn coin in missing! Just wonderful!"** Harvey sat on the bed, wide eyed, while Two Face growled more.

How could he possibly make any decisions without his coin?

How was he supposed to know what was fair, and when to give Two Face the right to speak, or to smack him? Two Face growled extra loud, he _hated_ being ignored.

"**Are you even listening to me!?" **


	4. happy!

**Inspired by insanity, and my new triplets, you know who you are! Ok, so I'm having fun writing this I must admit. Again, bold is Two Face, and I'm sorry that i'm making him more childish in this chapter, but I couldn't help it! I own nothing, enjoy, read, have fun, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Harvey was going insane. Not the kind of insanity that he was before he got here, nor the same kind as Joker. No, this was a brand new level of insanity for him. This was worse than having to be in college and listen to his teachers lecturing him. This was the kind of insanity that could only be brought about by an extremely annoying person. Problem was he couldn't shut that person up-it was Two Face.

It had only been a little over a hour, but Harvey was willing to rescar the nice half of his face again, if only to shut Two Face up. Harvey sighed, and leaned against the cold wall as he closed his eyes. Two Face kept talking however, and if anyone had walked in, they would have seen a strange sight indeed.

Harvey was completely calm. Eye and his half of their mouth closed. However his brow furrowed slightly as he fought against his headache.

Two Face was something different though. The two had also been at opposites, but this seemed like a new level. His eye was bulging out more than usual, and he was struggling to sit up, his hand waving around madly as he complained. His half of their mouth was as wide open as could be, yelling madly, and cursing like a madman. Two Face, in short was running on a short fuse, one that could easily compete with Batman or Joker's temper.

Finally, Harvey sat up.

"Two Face, shut the hell up! I'm not any more happy than you are-" Two Face cut him off, secretly glad that Harvey finally responded to him.

"**Happy? You think I'm happy? Does this look like the face of a happy person? Why the hell would I be happy? Are you happy? God you're a freak!" **

"First off, I can't see your face! Second, why would I be happy, I have to listen you talk like an idiot, and complain like a baby! And look who's talking freak!" Before Harvey could continue his rant on his other half, the door swung open, and there standing in the door was a new guard.

He didn't say anything, he just pointed to the floor in front of him. Harvey raised an eyebrow. Two Face stuck his tongue out like a child. The guard- who was wearing a red shirt, unlike the previous white shirt guards- snapped his fingers, and pointed to the ground again. Harvey sighed. "Buddy, you're going to have to give us something more to work with than just a snap of a finger."

The guard didn't say anything, and he didn't snap his fingers again. He reached for his belt, and pulled out something that Harvey couldn't see. He threw it at Harvey. He cringed as he looked down; it was a knife that was thrown into his arm. Two Face gaped at it, and reached his hand towards it, as soon as his fingers touched it to pull it out of his other half's arm he felt a shock go through his entire body. Both of them screamed in shock as the electricity flew through their body.

Two Face jerked his hand away once he could. Both of them were struggling to catch their breath. The guard in the red shirt walked over and delicately placed his hand on the knife. He gave Harvey a smile that sent chills down his spine. The guard turned his attention back on the knife; he stared at it possessively for a second then, without warning jerked his hand to the right, then yanked the knife out of his arm. Harvey bit his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming in pain.

Two Face however wasn't holding anything back. The guard only stared at him, pulling out a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it all while Two Face talked.

"**What the hell was that!? Are you a fucking dummy? Do you know who we are? Well, who I am? You just stabbed Harvey, which isn't all that bad, but I had to feel that too! Which makes it bad!"**

Before he could finish, the guard blew the smoke in Two Face's face, then he looked at his cigarette for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders then crammed it into his face, right under his eye. Two Face went to punch him, but Harvey caught his arm.

"No. It's-it's not worth it." He panted. Two Face only growled. The guard gave that evil smile again, then grabbed Harvey by his arm and started dragging him out the door. Harvey winced in pain even more as the guard tightened his grip on Harvey's bad arm.

After a few long strides, Harvey finally managed to fumble himself to his feet. The guard stopped shortly after he did. He turned to Harvey and looked at him for a moment. Two Face growled back at him, and Harvey just continued to wince in pain, his hair falling in his eyes.

The guard didn't say anything; he reached into his pocket, but didn't pull anything out. Instead he smacked his hand up, colliding with Harvey's face. It knocked him back to the ground, causing Harvey to hit his head against the wall. Harvey did not like this, not one bit. The guard, without saying anything, grabbed Harvey, and started dragging him again. Harvey didn't argue this time. However he was pretty sure that the back of his head felt a bit sticky and wet but he kept his mouth closed and just let the man drag him along the halls. Harvey and Two Face stared up at the ceiling, counting the light fixtures.

"**I don't like this place."** Two Face mumbled. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"No I really don't like this place. Let's burn it down. Down to the ground." Harvey shook his head, which seemed to annoy Two Face even more.

The guard with a red shirt opened a door, and shoved Harvey into a chair, he started strapping him in, while Two Face, and Harvey struggled to get free.

"**Hey what are you doing?** Is this legal? Where are you going? **So you're just going to leave us here? Leave me here with **_**him**_**?**" They screamed, their sentences running over each others. The guard walked out a door, then reappeared in a room in front of Harvey. The room was separated by a large window with dark tinted glass. The man stepped in front of a microphone and spoke for the first time.

"Testing, testing. One two three. Shock one." His voice, was deep and husky, it had almost a wheezy tone to it that freaked Harvey out just slightly. He was reminded of Two Face's voice when he first heard it actually. How it sounded so dark, so evil, almost like the devil himself.

Little did Harvey know at the moment, the man's voice would make more sense as he got to know him more. His first glimpse of his horrible voice would only be tonight, and that was only a glimpse into the eerie man's personality. Harvey realized why the man wore red at this instant also. He realized this because at that moment, Harvey thought he was going to die.

He'd been through shock therapy before at Arkham, but not like this. There they only shocked you when you were bad. This man- if you could call him human- just sent countless volts into Harvey's body, almost knocking him out, _as a test_.

"**He's the goddamned devil…"** Two Face muttered after the test shock ended. Harvey saw the guard lean forward with enjoyment.

"Now, let's begin your treatment."


	5. testing, onetwothree, testing

**Not much, but it is something. Sorry this took so long. To tell the truth writing this story puts me in a slight depression state, so I have to be careful how much I write, and how often. Well I slacked, but because real life was making me depressed. My second sorry excuse is that I hate writing this story because I hate to hurt Harvey, it pains me to see him so broken and sad. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this, and ideas for Joker's stories are in the process. Luckily I have some help. More help is always welcomed though! **

**I don't own anything, except the plot, and basic ideas. The rest belong to DC comics (those lucky people, they should give me a job!) Enjoy, and don't forget to review. Reviews make me work harder, and update faster! Tell your friends!**

* * *

Harvey had passed out five times in under twenty minutes. He learned that it didn't matter if he answered the man in red's questions correctly or if he lied. If he gave an answer he didn't like, he got shocked; or if the man was bored, Harvey got shocked. It started out simple.

"What's your name?" the man had asked after the 'test'. Harvey, although in pain, was in no mood for games.

"Are you really asking me a question like that; after you just-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, the man had shocked him again, briefly for a few seconds.

"I'll ask again. What. Is. Your. Name?" the man asked, his voice raspy, and terrifying.

"**Alright jerk, I'm Two Face, and the this is my other half**-" he was shocked again.

"You are one person; not two. What is your name?" Harvey was gasping for breath now.  
"Harvey- Harvey Dent." He wheezed. The man shocked him again. Harvey screamed. "What was that for? I answered your question!" The man shocked him again, each time the voltage increasing ever so slightly.

"That was because of your alternated personality. Stick to one when talking, that one will be the one who lives here. The second reason was for talking without being addressed first."

And that's how it went; Harvey and Two Face tried to alternate dominancy, but Two Face wanted no part in the pain, so it was Harvey who had to suffer the intense pain. After awhile Harvey had passed out, only to be woken up with shock, he was looking down when he saw the shackle that held his arm down had a dial on it, with numbers, it was currently on three. Harvey figured it must be the volts. The man asked a question. Harvey looked at him, and panicked slightly. He didn't hear the question. He saw the man lean forward to the microphone and ask the question again. Harvey panicked, feeling cold sweat drip down. "Not very helpful" he thought.

"I- I can't hear the question." He said. He saw the man lean back, and laugh. He asked again, it wasn't any better this time. The man was growling words that made no sense to Harvey. He looked at the watch and saw that it was up to seven. Harvey bit his lip readying himself for the pain. There was no preparing for it though. Harvey didn't know pain before this. He felt his heart stop at once, and he heard someone screaming as if they were dying. Harvey's body thrashed about in the seat, desperately trying to get free. His mind was wiped clean. Then it stopped. Harvey still heard the screaming though, and he realized that he was the one screaming. His body twitched a bit even though the electricity had stopped flowing.

"That's enough for today I think . We'll resume this later." He saw the man walk out of the room, laughing.

"That man is the devil." Two Face said.

* * *

**Hope that's a bit better than the last chapter's ending, my sister actually threatened to hurt me if I didn't update soon, but hey, she never hurt me! I'm still fine! Don't forget to review people! Love, hate, marry, divorce, or what did you think of it? No flames please!**


	6. I'm hungry nevermind

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I'm running out of torture ideas! Help me please! Well to make it brief, I own nothing but this awful plot, and please do not maul me for not updating in so long! Thank you faithful leaders, and I apologize for the lateness! Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Harvey was dragged back to his cell by two guards in white, and thrown back in his cell. One of the guards grabbed the second man by the arm, and smirked. The second man laughed, and both turned around to Harvey, who was sitting on the floor, secured by hand cuffs. The two men came over and started kicking Harvey without mercy. Harvey attempted to cover his head with his hands but it was useless. The two men continued to kick him, paying special attention to his groin and face. After a few minutes the two men stopped kicking Harvey. They then spat on him before leaving the room

Harvey lay on the floor, burnt and bleeding. He tried to sit up, but fell forward from lack of energy.

"**I want out**." Two Face said through a mouth full of blood. He spat on the floor towards the far corner. Harvey didn't respond, he pulled himself over next to the bed, and onto it.

"This- this can't be legal." Harvey managed to say through his panting, and bloody face.

"**Harvey, nobody cares about the law but you! These men are fucking insane!"** Two Face said lecturing his naïve half. Harvey wasn't backing down though.

"The law is still the law and you know it! How can they be getting away with this?" Harvey asked, resting his body against the cold wall behind him while he sat on the bed.

"**Who gives a fuck? We need to find a way to get out, and here you are playing detective!**" Two Face said, but his words fell on deaf ears, for Harvey wasn't really paying attention. They both stayed quiet for a moment before Two Face spoke again. **"That really hurt; the shock. I mean, Arkham used to do that to us, but it never hurt that much. Sorry for abandoning you back there. Well actually I'm not sorry; I didn't see a reason why we both had to suffer…**" Harvey tried to look at his other half in disbelief, but all he managed to do was have one eye looking cross eyed. Two Face sighed. "**I'm hungry**." He stated, and as soon as he spoke his stomach growled. Harvey just panted heavily.

"How bad do you think we're hurt?" he asked remembering the knife cut, the kicks, the tazer, and the shock therapy. Two Face scoffed.

"**Nothing we can't handle until we see our doctor**." Two Face said. Harvey though wasn't as positive as his evil half.

"You mean: _if_ we see our doctor." He stated.

"**What do you mean by tha**-" Two Face was cut off though, but the sound of a plate being slid on the floor. Harvey leaned his body over a bit so he could see what the noise was. Sure enough there was a tray by the door; however the sight of food didn't even make Two Face happy. A slice of bread, a small and dirty glass of water, and a bowl with some mushy looking paste in it. Harvey sighed as he kneeled over his bed and picked up the meal.

Harvey took the spoon, and poked the mush with it. The mush started rippling like water.

"Alright Two Face, what's the escape plan?" Harvey asked his alter ego, wishing once again that he had his precious coin with him.


	7. I don't want to live without you

**A big thanks to my great dedicated readers! Sorry this is taking so long, but I really am running out of evil ideas, but thanks to you guys I have some more ideas! Pretty soon I can stop winging the story, and go back to my paper version- yay paper! So a big thanks once again to my lovely readers (you) for standing by my side and helping me out so much! I have to say, I teared up when writing this chapter, and I hate Rachel. (Just a little more people and you can read!) I own nothing but this plot, and the quotes I did get from the script online... Last, if any of you are intrested in talking to me, or seeing how the story is going, tell me, and I will [maybe] make a twitter or something so you guys can have an eaiser time to bug me about updating. Last, if i don't update for awhile, check the reviews and see if Supagirl-3 has reviewed- if she hasn't- message her. I refuse to update unless she reviews- she knows this, and is aware of the consequences. If she doesn't get back to you, tell me, and I'll tell you how to contact her. Be friendly though, no threats! **

**Well enjoy my lovely readers! Oh and check out Supagirl-3's ending to this story! At the bottom!**

* * *

Harvey sat patiently as he waited for his other half to come up with a plan. His other half thought a bit, as they took a few bites of the mush, and spat it out immediately. After a few minutes Two Face spoke.

"**Next** **time the guards open that door; we kill him, and make a run for it**." He said simply. Harvey nodded and reached in his pocket to flip for it, when he remembered that he didn't have his coin with him. "**Come on Harv! There's no right or wrong about this! These people are **_**fucking**_** insane, and you know it! They **_**deserve**_** to die!**" Harvey shook his head slowly before speaking.

"No, no one deserves to die without a proper trial. It's the American way."

"**Fuck the American way! And fuck you and your need to act like some prissy lawyer! There is no "**_**American way**_**" in a hell-hole like this! If there were, we wouldn't be sitting here eating this crap; bleeding from a beating, and we wouldn't have just gotten electrocuted! So pull your fucking side out of imagination land, and bring yourself to reality! Killing is our only option here!"** Two Face said to Harvey, mocking his beliefs. Harvey stayed quiet for awhile, and then took a bit of food.

"We're not killing anyone. Understood? I'm in charge here, and what I say rules, unless we get our coin back. We. Are. Not. Killing. Anyone." He said slowly to emphasis his point. Two Face moaned slightly, and the two slumped down against the wall.

It wasn't long before the two found themselves sleeping; thankful for the peace that they got in those few hours.

Harvey didn't know how long he was sleeping, but suddenly he was on the floor- being mercilessly kicked repeatedly. He groaned in pain when he felt a foot inside his mouth.

"Finally it's awake!" he heard a guard say as the kicked him once more in the chest, before picking him up and dragging him out by his limp arms.

"Where are you taking us?" Harvey asked through a mouthful of blood. One of the guards slapped him in the back of his head harshly.

"No talking." He said simply, then after a moment's pause he added. "More treatment." Harvey felt as frightened as he did when he was a child and his father was getting ready to abuse him.

The guards dragged him to a different room than the previous one, and strapped him to a chair. They then backed up, leaning against a wall casually. One of the men had a remote in his hand but all three wore a smirk on their face. Harvey looked at each of the men, hoping that one would betray themselves and tell him what was going to happen. Or better yet that one of the orderlies would show Harvey mercy, and let him go; with his coin of course. However it didn't happen, but the next thing Harvey heard was a clicking noise. He looked around and noticed large speakers on both side of the room. Then he heard a voice, a voice that haunts him every day.

"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?_" it was a girl's voice, crying out desperately, Rachel's voice.

"No" Harvey whispered before the recorded him spoke.

"_Rachel? Rachel is that you?_" Harvey screamed in his chair as he felt a few volts of electricity flow through his body as he screamed in protest as the tape continued to play. He heard one of the guards to tell him to shut up while he was being shocked. Rachel started crying on the tape.

"_Harvey. You're okay. I thought…_" Harvey heard himself attempt to consol his fiancé, and then tell her to try to free herself. Harvey felt himself crying harder as he listened to the tape. Part of him wanted to listen to Rachel's voice, but he reminded himself that this was Rachel's final moments, and that he wanted to hear her happy, not dying.

"_They said only one of us was going to make it. That they'd let our friends choose..."_ he heard Rachel choke out through tears.

Harvey leaned back in his seat, desperately trying to get free and away from the recording. Harvey screamed in attempt to not to have to listen to the tape, he thrashed desperately in his seat, hoping to get free but nothing worked. Finally the guard got sick of his screaming and they shocked him for a few moments so Harvey was left breathless. The tape was still playing.

"_Don't think like that Rachel. They're coming for you_." He heard him self say.

"_I know, but I don't want them to…_" Harvey was crying with the recordings now, as he remembered how at this point in the tape he was currently choking on gasoline. "_I don't want to live without you._" Rachel's crying was slowing down now, but she was still choking on her words. "_Because I do have an answer, and my answer is yes…_" he heard himself screaming in the recording.

"_No! Not me- why did you come for _me_?"_ Harvey closed his eyes shut as he tried not to listen, tears falling down his cheeks as he wished he were any where else but here.

"_Harvey?"_ he heard Rachel say, before take a deep breath. "_Harvey, it's okay; it's" _The explosion was heard with the tape, louder than Harvey remembered it. As the tape played Harvey screaming, Harvey found himself screaming right along with it; not even realizing that he was doing so.

"Rachel!" the tape made a clicking noise as it stopped, and Harvey slumped in his seat, sobbing as he mourned over the woman he still loved so dearly. He saw the guards walk over to him, and at that moment he didn't care what they did to him, because nothing would be worse than having to listen to that tape again.

The guards cracked their knuckles as they stood over him. One took a wide swing at his face, while the other hit a button on the remote. The other two started kicking Harvey, and punching him as the tape replayed over and over again. Harvey lost track of how many times he heard Rachel crying, his own screaming, and her dying.

"_I don't want to live without you. Because I do have an answer, and my answer is yes…"_ Harvey heard a recorded Rachel say for the last time as he blacked out from all his recent injuries.

* * *

Below is Supagirl-3's ending, she wrote it after I finished this chapter and in case you don't know, Poco is me. Well, love or hate, please review this story!

_But just then! Harvey woke up from a fear toxin that was accidently put in him. He was at his house, with a hot chicka looking over him._

_"Are you o-" Harvey grabbed her and kissed her. This was the girl he wanted to marry. So he called Rachel (who was alive still) and said…_

_"F.U.! YOU CHEATER! GO TO HE-INOPS! WE ARE DONE!" Poco (the hot chicka) was happier then ever, as he carried her to the bedroom._

_They lived happily ever after. And Bruce married me and became BFF's with Harvey._

_The end._


End file.
